memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Donnell Turner
|birthplace = Tacoma, Washington, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actor |characters = Kantare }} Donnell Turner is an actor and model who appeared as a Kantare in the first season episode . According to the call sheet, he filmed his scenes on Monday , on Paramount Stage 9. Turner is best known for his role as Curtis Ashford in the daily soap General Hospital on which he has been working since 2015 along with Lisa LoCicero and Sean Blakemore. Turner was born in Tacoma, Washington but relocated to Chicago at very early age. Later, his mother, his brother and Turner moved to Redding, California, where he played briefly semi-professional basketball. In 2001, Tuner moved to Los Angels to pursue his acting career and made first appearances in commercials for Disney, Bud Light, Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and Nike. Due to his background and training in martial arts, he found himself working as stunt double for Eriq La Salle in ER, in Rent, and in Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds, Donnell also worked as production assistant for several years and appeared on-screen in featured parts in 2006 and 2007, working with Ethan Phillips, Irene Roseen, and Keith Carradine. He also had recurring roles on the daily soaps Days of Our Lives (2009-2010, with Renée Jones and John Aniston) and The Young and the Restless (2015, with J. Paul Boehmer). Among his earlier projects are a number of short and independent productions such as Wednesday Afternoon (2004), Diamond Real Estate (2006, with Lynne Burnett), Grave Situations (2007), Alternative (2008, with Zadrina), A Fish Needs a Bicycle (2009), A Worthy Gentleman (2010, with Josh Cruze and Joseph Jagatic), and the television drama The Boulevard (2011, with Joseph Jagatic). Turner guest starred in episodes of 2 Broke Girls (2012), Baby Daddy (2012, with Tahj D. Mowry), Parks and Recreation (2012, with Adam Scott and Jim O'Heir), 90210 (2012), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2013, with Wallace Langham), Anger Management (2013, with Ron Ostrow), Save Me (2013, with Diedrich Bader), Teen Wolf (2013), Dexter (2013, with Derek Graf), The Mindy Project (2013), Revenge (2013), Love That Girl! (2014), Friends with Better Lives (2014), Bad Judge (2014), How to Get Away with Murder (2014, with Billy Brown and Van Epperson), Stitchers (2015, with Salli Richardson-Whitfield and Baron Jay), Rizzoli & Isles (2015, with Bruce McGill, Andy Milder, and James Black), Kevin from Work (2015, with Brian George), and Jane the Virgin (2016). Other projects include the television drama Social Nightmare (2013, with Tim Russ and Keith Allan), the drama Baseball's Last Hero: 21 Clemente Stories (2013, with Ryan T. Husk), and the short drama Suffocated (2014). More recent projects are the drama A Million Happy Nows (2017, with Dendrie Taylor, Dan Gauthier, and Michael Corbett), the thriller Love Interrupted (2017), the drama Time in Between (2017), and the drama The Choir Director (2018, with James Black). He also completed his directorial debut, the crime comedy Around the Bed (2018) on which he also worked as associate producer and actor along with Brandon Stacy, Sharon Schaffer, and Andray Johnson. External links * * * * Donnell Turner at Instagram.com Category:Performers Category:ENT performers